The present invention relates to a new and improved positioning tool for both a plastic and metal electrical box to be mounted on wall studs in a building being constructed.
It is known in building construction that the contractor is required by building codes to install electrical outlet boxes at multiple prescribed locations in each room in the building. It is therefore common practice to either nail or screw electrical outlet boxes for female wall plugs to the upright wall studs. Each of the outlet boxes are positioned and mounted at a uniform height on the respective wall stud and have its front surface projecting outwardly from the stud a distance which represents the outside thickness of the finished wall, which may be sheetrock or wall board.
In the initial rough building construction the location of the electrical outlet boxes to be mounted on the studs are measured vertically from the floor, and as stated hereinbefore, the outlet boxes extend a predetermined distance from the forward face of the stud, which is the thickness of the finished wall materials that are attached to the studs. There are many devices for mounting electric utility boxes on studs such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,115 to Price et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,523 to Dickson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,036 to Cornelli and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,522 to Weber, but none of these patents show or suggest applicant""s universal tool for accurately positioning and mounting outlet boxes of different configurations.
Metal outlet boxes have been in use for years, but in recent times plastic outlet boxes with diagonally positioned nails or screws are being used in increasing numbers. It is therefore desirable to have a positioning and mounting tool that can be utilized for positioning and installing either a plastic or a metal electrical box, thus creating a universal tool that has utility for the two types of outlet boxes.
Briefly stated, the invention comprises a tool for accurately and repetitive placement of rectangular electrical boxes, such as outlet or junction boxes on upright studs having at least two removable outlet box mounting blocks for either metal or plastic outlet boxes which are precisely configured for snug, friction fitting within the interior of the electrical outlet box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device or tool for reliably duplicating the positioning of electric utility boxes on upright studs in building construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a durable tool of simplified construction for positioning and holding either a plastic or metal electric utility box while facilitating the mounting of the box on a stud.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment considered in connection with the accompanying drawings. It is understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.